The Siren
by ShyWrites
Summary: After Matt performs for the open Mic night, he is unsure about singing again. The first installment of my Killer Dads AU. ONESHOT DARKFIC Please R&R


**My first Dream Daddy story is about a killer dad… WTF… Well technically there will be at least six more fanfics involving this concept of my Killer Dads AU. It's a mixture of them either being monsters or just being deadly people. Our first dad is one of my personal favorites. If you enjoy this story, review and favorite! Be awesome people and don't hate me for this!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

"Everyone loved my song…"

Matt Sella laid on the couch, recollection what happened at the open mic that night. He was scared over the fact that he made a fool out of himself. He was scared that he wasn't good enough for any type of performance. He thought his voice would come out worn out from 12 years of not being used. But it came out as clear as the sky that night.

And the crowd loved it.

The crowd loved him. He never thought the day would come where he would get a round of applause like that again. He took his dreads out of the ponytail it was in before rubbing his face with his hands. A smile had shown through everyone's face in that crowd. Amanda, Hugo, Pablo

And Damien.

the rest of the crowd was happy as well but the goth dad stood out the most in his eyes. Everything about him was perfect. His face. His skin. His body. His smile. And the fact that Damien found something perfect in him was too much to handle. His voice was perfect in that man's eyes. He could see it.

But Matt didn't want to sing again. He couldn't… He didn't want something horrible to happen. Not again. Not after Rosa...

Rosa was the reason he sung. Music lured her closer to him. Close enough to have Carmencita. Close enough to marry him. Close enough to even date him in the first place. Being as close to her as he was, he would think of horrible things. When he saw her smile at his music, horrible thoughts will flood his mind…

Horrible….horrible things...

And he didn't want the same thing to happen again. Not to Damien. Not to his daughter. Not to anyone. A short knock resignated from the front door. Matt looked towards it before getting up from the couch. Who would be coming over this late at night? Maybe Amanda came to bring Carmencita home? Matt opened the door as was face to face with Damien.

A smile formed on Mr. Bloodmarch's features as he said. "Hello Matt, sorry for coming over so late… Your singing just echoed through my head! I just had to hear "

Matt started to sweat. This is what he feared. He smiled back before saying. "It wasn't that great…"

"It was amazing!" Damien gushed. He then started to sweat a little. "I know I should've messaged you or talked to you during the open mic event but I would love a private performance… if you don't mind of course…"

A private show?! Matt blinked before looking away from the man and towards the ground. He couldn't sing in front of only Damien! Why did he even try to be gutsy?! Now he's paying for it in the worse possible way. The voice in his mind was pushing him to say yes. He wanted the black haired beauty to be fixated at the sound of his voice. To get just as close as Rosa was and still is to him. He licked his lips a little at the thought.

But his heart didn't want Damien to fall into this trap. He wanted to tell Damien to go home and to stay as far away from him as possible. He wanted to keep him and all of Maple Bay safe from what was just awaken before a crowd. The monster that hidden inside of himself. He stared at Damien's awaiting gaze and instantly said.

"Sure. One song."

Damien smiled warmly as the reply before prancing into Matt's home and looking around. As Matt started to sweat even more, Bloodmarch sat on the couch and admired the pictures on the wall.

"What song?" Sella asked, attempting to stall for time. He felt as may leave if he sees he's unprepared. The goth chuckled.

"Whatever comes to your mind will be fine!"

Matt wanted to slap himself at this moment. Sure he had a song in mind but couldn't he read the signs! He didn't want to do this. His mouth started to water a little as those thoughts rushed through his mind.

 _Sing already!_

 _Do it! You know you want to!_

 _Bring him closer to you!_

Matt opened his mouth and started the song. "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you~"

Damien blushed as Matt brushed the black hair from the goth's face. He continues to sing as he cradled Damien's face. "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?~"

"Oh Matt~" the goth sighed lovingly, entranced by the song. He stared up into Matt's eyes as the singer stared down at him. Sella rubbed Damien's chin, bringing his face closer to his as he continued.

"Like the river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be~"

Matt's mouth watered even more as he laid on top of the goth on the couch. He started to kiss the man down his neck, causing the goth to moan softly. He then went in for a kiss and greedily snatched his lower lip. He left go as Matt examined Damien. The goth was too far gone and didn't stop the barista from removing his coat.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too~"

 _Eat him!_ The voices demanded, only getting louder as Matt was inches away from his neck. Sella smirked as he purred.

"For I can't help falling in love with you~"

He bit into his jugular vein causing it to ooze the blood onto Matt's face. He merely licked the blood off before eating away at the skin in the area. As he continued to feast, tears started to well up in his eyes.

He didn't want to be this way. He didn't want to kill his friend. Let alone eat him. He was more broken than anyone could have ever known. This is why he didn't sing. This is why he hid everything from everyone. He continues to sob as he wipe the body matter from his cheeks.

"There is a true explanation how Rosa died… It was because of me…" Tears mixed in with the blood on his face as he shouted.

"I'm a MONSTER!"

 **My stomach hurts… From typing this and the pizza I ate. I hope you like this story!**

 ***give you a deadly Matt and screams away***


End file.
